being in the wrong shouldn't feel so right
by smmbhb2517
Summary: Emma wakes up in Regina's bed after a girls night of movies with Ruby. Ruby is convinced that Regina is into Emma. Emma is off to prove her wrong. With the events that follow, Emma faces finding out who Regina really is, But she may be loosing someone she never thought she would loose again. Henry. can our favorite savior fix this? ( Regina has magic, David & Belle are awake
1. Chapter 1

**okay! so in no way shape or form do i own once upon a time. i would like to say I'm looking for a beta so if your interested after reading this just let me know. this is one of the first fan fiction that i have shared on here so i hope you enjoy!**

.BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Jogged from a dream she would never be able to remember, Emma aimlessly reached forward trying to put an end to the horrible sound that filled her ears and fell out of bed in a groggy attempt, pulling the sheets along with her.

" Oof!" Emma hopped up. The sheets tangled around her long legs like a snake making it impossible to move. Attempting to get untangled, she pushed away the pain in her left side from falling out of the bed.

" Mother fucker ... god damn shit ass sheets." grumbling and disgruntled, Emma cursed under her breath.

Little did she notice though, that the alarm had been turned off. Not at least till a rather naked Ms. Swan was fully untangled and standing did she notice that her alarm was no longer going off . It also wasn't on her bed side table nor was the bed side table anywhere to be found for that matter.

Glancing at the bed that was in front of her Emma couldn't help but to turn instantly red when no other then Regina mills, completely naked and lacking a sheet, since Emma had rolled away with it, was laying on her side in HER bed with a regal look on her face. Emma's hand moved up running through her own long blond hair as a wave of uncomfortable awkwardness drenched her insides. She tried to fight the urge to let her eyes run along the beautiful woman's exposed skin.

Emma and Regina watched each other both with slightly confused looks on there face. " You're naked," Regina said ever so nonchalantly, not a single care in the wold came across her face.

Emma glanced down at her own body shocked- ' Yep I'm naked.' Emma's stomach got tight and she tore her eyes away from Regina's. Aimlessly she started searching her her clothes that had been slung every which way around Regina's large room. Emma did not trust her self to talk to the older women and just decided to keep to her self and leave as soon as she could. ' Did I really just wake up in Regina Mills bed? We really had sex... hot sex... mind blowing sex... yea...' Emma shook her head a head and fought off a grin as she remembered the events from the night before.

" Ms. Swan what is so amusing about your overly tight jeans?" Regina asked getting out of bed and starting to slide her own under garments on.

Looking over at her Emma couldn't help but take in the sight of the mayors beautiful ivory skin of her back and her ruffled morning hair." Oh, its not the pants its just-" She stumbled on her words. Was she really going to explain that it wasn't the pants? Geez Emma pull it together. But before she could finish explaining to Regina her attention was on the door of her bed room.

The handle turned pulling Emma's eyes to the same spot Regina watched in fear. As if frozen to the spot Emma stood there, her t- shirt in hand, waiting for no other then Henry to walk through that door and to see the sight in front of him. Feeling like a deer caught in head lights Emma looked to Regina, clad in underwear bra and shirt. Her face, to Emma's ult most surprise, looked the way she felt. Sick

" Mom since its Friday can I wear my blue-" Henry stopped hand still on the door handle, eyes bulging from their sockets, and his chin almost on the ground. His shirt fell from his hand and hit the floor in slow motion.

oh shit... fuck . . he hates me... Emma thought as she pulled her shirt over her head quickly.

" The blue shirt is fine Henry. Now may I remind you for the umpteenth time that knocking before entering is a rule that has been told you to multiple times. Go get ready for school" He looked between the two of the women in his life a mixed look of horror, confusion, and understanding towards his mothers words lingering there on his face.

Henry leaned over keeping his eyes on Emma and Regina while grabbing his shirt," Uh yea okay. Sorry." He turned leaving glancing back one more time before shutting the door.

_EMMA_

My stomach felt as if I'd had just jumped from a hundred story building landing on a bed of hot coals. Which I'm sure is close to non existent. I threw my jacket on a little slower then I needed too and watched as Regina slowly walked to her bed. She didn't look as graceful as she usually did. It was odd, but nice to see her like this. As she sat down out eyes met and I knew it was time for me to go. " Well I guess you can go out the front door now." I felt her eyes on me as i slid on my boots.

She was going to make me climb out that damn window? Oh no way was that going to happen. My ass was was NOT that coordinated. I laced up my boots as fast as I could and mumbled more to myself then to her," Looks like this is all been bad luck. First night and YOUR kids already on to us."

Standing up I stretched and re adjusted my jacket, zipping it up a little in the front. The sound of her scoff made me look up. " It is almost as if he can TELL exactly when you are here Ms. Swan. And you are very right he is MY son"

And to think for a second I thought she was going to be nice. I mean, I did rock her world last night by the way she made it sound. " Yea apparently." I glanced at her and noticed she was rubbing her face. Another thing to add to the list of things I'd never seen Regina do, look run down and tired. So instead of fighting her back on her snarkiness I figured I'd let one slide." Hey are you okay?"

I walked over to the edge of the bed leaning on the bed post. she gave me one of her don't push it looks " I'm still asleep right now. On top of that I haven't had my EVIL cup of coffee this morning yet." She wiggled her fingers to emphasize the sarcasm in her voice. Her face was bland despite the odd display of humor.

I couldn't help but to grin at her as she stood up," Good one,"

She shrugged and I made my way over to the door. Her hair was a complete mess and her lips where several shades darker then they normally where. I guess they where a little bruised from last nights feasko I never realized that I was almost an inch taller then Regina. she always seemed to stand over everyone. must be the heels.

She followed me over to her bedroom door and we both looked at each other for a long moment. The uneasy stressful feeling had fallen away as I put my clothing back on. This feeling was different. It wasn't so much that I felt comfortable here, I did at the moment but I knew I was on thin ice. I just felt, as if I wasn't really supposed to be leaving Regina. I had never imagined being this close to our mayor. My eyes drifted to her lips again. I couldn't help but think of last night. The way she looked at me after I did what I had done. I almost didn't hate ruby for what had happened.

The mayor looked away from my eyes, breaking our eye contact, something she had never done before, look away first. Her eyes landed on my boots and she studied them while I watched her do so. At this point I didn't care if it was okay or not I was going to kiss her again. I leaned down a little setting a hand on the warm skin of her neck and waited for her to look up at me so I could fill the rest of the space between us. when she did I leaned in slow and our lips brushed so lightly that I considered taking a step closer. Instead, I pulled her in to my chest and slid my arms around her back. My lips pressed fully against her own and it was just a kiss. It was not strong and forceful, or rough and needy it was just right. Her lips felt right even though I still didn't know what was going on here.

It broke off after a couple seconds making my head spin from the perfect aroma that spun around us. On top of that I couldn't fight the electric current that pulsed through my body all the way from my fingers to my toes. I watched her and she almost smiled," So, front door or back door?"

My question threw her off guard I figured, she looked up at me as if she forgot I was even leaving, or was even their in the first place." Right. The back door dear."

I gave her a little nod and wished more then anything to stay here and look into those eyes all day." You know where to find me madame mayor."

Stepping out onto the street in this little town. I felt a newly instilled power. Nothing could knock me down. except for Henry mills.

**comment please! next chapter should be up in no time but i so want to know what you think! be brutal!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

How could let this happened? How could I have let Henry see Emma in my room, how could I have even let Emma Swan in my room... that women! She will be the death of me one day.

My fingers moved to my lips. They did not hurt but they where rather bruised I observed from the generous amount of attention they had received last night. I must admit even to myself that she was perfect at everything she did to me.

As I showered I couldn't help but imagining her long fingers dancing on my body. I let my mind go back to last night against my own better judgment. I'd never felt a single thing in my life like that before. I did not want to feel a single thing with Emma... I hated her with every fiber in my body. I hated her. I always would, always will.

Squeezing my eyes shut, the water beat down on my head and I tried to push the blonde out of my thoughts. I sighed pushing the water off my face. The hot water fogged up the whole bathroom and my mind. The thought that lingered in my mind was that it would not be possible to shake through this situation was not that Emma and I had spent the night together it was that, right before she left, i had actually felt as if I could say I was... happy.

Of cores I knew my own heart aches, my own reasons for being here. I knew everything about love and true love, I knew why I did what I have done. I have moments of regret, yes, but never have I felt a feeling such as the one I feel toward Ms. Swan. I never considered that I could feel as if I actually had an untainted heart without having one...

I wondered for a second about Graham. How had he felt in his day to day life with out being able to love anyone? By just going on instinct? He nothing to feel with. Yet he was so pure and true. Then again I kept him as my own puppet. But taking a heart wasn't taking ones soul. That's why he was never capable of filling the void. This concrete creation that had fallen into what I assumed to be a perfect eternity of satisfaction for me seemed to be falling apart tread by thread just because of this duns of a girl who thought she could swoop in an play prince charming. Well technically, princess charming.

No. It was not going to happen like that, I thought to myself as I turned off the shower and taking a few stabling breaths. She was not going to destroy everything I've worked for just because she was a good ride when I was least expecting of it.

Wiping the steam from the mirror I looked at my reflection. Anxiety took over for a split second as I saw what she had done. She started that fire in me. A fire I would not allow to burn a moment longer. It was impossible for it to happen anyway. Realizing my thoughts where pushing me behind schedule I shoved Emma Swan fully out of my thoughts and tried to continue my day.

I descended the steps when a small boy crossed my mind for the first time since the blonde had left my room. shit... Henry. I rounded the corner and went into the kitchen to see he was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal his head down and his spoon going up and down from his mouth as if he hadn't even taken the time to chew his food or even swallow. "Good morning Henry. Please sit up when you are eating."

"Morning" he grumbled with his mouth stuffed full. Oh that's where all the cereal was, I thought to myself shaking my head as I filled my coffee cup.

I made a quick cup of coffee and turned to look at him. His eyes where trying to bore holes through me. If he could kill with a look I would be nothing more then a pile of ash on the floor. "Henry, why are you looking at me like I have killed someone?"

"Your planing something. I know it. Something bad. You always plan bad stuff. Emma is good she wouldn't fall for you. Just stay away from her." I was slightly taken aback by the words that left his mouth. He stood and went to the sink to wash his bowl out.

He knew how bad I could be... he was always on the ball. Always the first to make me look like the bad guy. I knew I was but only he and I knew that. He didn't understand that I loved him or anyone else for the matter "Leave her alone? Fine Henry if that's what you want then fine."

Henry turned and gave me a rather scrutinizing look as he grabbed his school bag. " I don't believe you," Slinging it over his shoulder her started towards the door to leave for school.

I sighed. I had started to get used to his comments but they still where hurtful. I still wanted to break down and cry at times. It was just too much. He was the one person I wanted to love me and he did nothing but throw me under the bus with my own hurtful past. I could never escape my past even here. He was right though. I needed to stay away from Emma for more reasons then he could ever know.

The sound of the front door closing made me snap out of this sickening morning. I had work to do. This god forsaken town wasn't going to run its self.

PLEASE REVIEW ! (: THANKS GUYS.


	3. Chapter 3

KEEP READING! AND REVIEW (: I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK GUYS.

Henry slammed the large white door closed behind himself making sure his mother knew he was beyond unhappy with her. It was only a couple months before that gram was the one who was climbing into his mothers bed and now he was dead. He was not stupid. He had known all along about the man sneaking into his mothers window at late hours of the night. He felt bad for not telling the man to stay away from his mother while he had the chance. He had been so kind to him, the closest thing to a father he had ever known for that matter.

Henry was tired though, of people thinking he was stupid! His age made him seem like a silly little child with these over dramatic "dreams" of a fairytale land that could never exist but he was far from a child. He knew he had been right to bring Emma to storybrook, that his mother was the evil queen, that their was a curse that needed to be broken, and that his mother was up to something. Something horribly bad for that matter.

Grabbing the straps of his book bag, Henry focused on the ground in front of himself as he walked toward the bus stop at the corner of the block. Why would Emma do that? She knew that his mother was no good. Why would she put herself in a position with that evil witch? Maybe it wasn't Emma, he thought, maybe it was his mother.

Shaking his head to himself he kicked a rock off the sidewalk out into the road. It bounced into the middle of the street as he kept walking. Henry would go see his mother when he got out of school. She needed to be warned that regina was up to no good. Henry would not have Emma turn out like gram. Dead. She meant so too much to him to loose her now.

"Hey Henry!" pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his name, he looked around to see his friend Jason and Lars running up from the other end of the street to meet him at the corner.

"Hey guys." suddenly none of the events from that morning mattered to him. His friends where just what he needed to pull his mind away from his mother's.

"Dude, Jason's mom just signed him up for Basketball. My mom is going to take me to sign up after school today. You should get your mom to let you sign up so we can all be on the same team!" Lars bumbled almost so fast that Henry struggled to understand.

"Yeah Henry you really should. My dads going to be the coach this year. It's going to be awesome. And at the end of the season the whole team goes out and gets pizza" Jason said pulling his book bag off his back and unzipping it to slide his lunch bag in.

"I'll ask my mom. I don't know if she will let me though," Henry shrugged a sudden cloud of excitement bubbling up inside of him. He would love to play a sport. Regina had never let him play one before... had he ever asked? No, he had never wanted too before. "I really want too though,"

" cool, I brought my basketball, it's in my bag if you want to hang out after school with Jase and me." Lars patted his buldgie book bag and grinned at Henry.

The bus pulled up and the boys filed on with a few other children who had gathered at the corner stop. Henry thought about Emma coming to his games and watching him score a point. Then he remembered again that Emma needed to be warned, that she needed to stay as far away from that evil women he called a mother.

"I would but I have to go see Emma after school." Henry slid into his seat in front of the two boys. He turned to keep talking to them as the bus started to move. Again, he forgot about his morning and talked with his friends forgetting operation cobra, and Emma and his mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the reviews! Keep reading and reviewing I want to know what you guys think! Also I am still looking for a beta so if your interested let me know. This is my first story and more of a demo. Hope you like it. Happy reading!**

EMMA

it was almost like being high. That's how I had to describe it. I had no other way to besides that. Kissing Regina Mills was as if being high. Your whole body became numb and trying to focus on anything besides her was unmanageable. I couldn't shake the feeling of her lips on my own the whole walk to grannies.

I couldn't shake the way she looked at me or this felling in my gut. God Emma your acting like a damn middle school - er with her first crush. I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jacket. I had forgotten for a moment that I even had one. Reaching for it I seemed to come back to the real world and down the the Regina cloud nine I had been living on for the past hour.

Ten new text messages. God damn no one ever wanted to talk to me what was this? Two from

Mary Margret: are you coming home?

Or are you staying with ruby?

Belle: hey are you going to talk to ruby tonight?

Ruby: Em!

Emma Swan!

Look you better answer me. Whats going on over there?

EMMA!

I TOLD YOU!

Are you coming by the diner this morning?

I'll have your coffee ready for you okay? I so want details.

Well I guess I spoke too soon. They where all almost from Ruby, but that was no shock. I should have known she would bow my phone up. I didn't know how to tell her that she was right, how to tell her about the amazing night that I had with Regina... and the horrible way that Henry looked at me, like I had traded sides from good to evil.

" Good morning sheriff." pulled from my thoughts I looked up to see Archie and his dalmation crossing the street. He waved his arm in an overly happy manner. Archie was.. weird no doubt about it, but he was always very kind and made me feel more at home here in town.

" Morning Archie." Smiling I gave him a little wave back before turning off of the side walk and heading into Granny's diner.

Above the door of the diner hung a clock. Glancing up I saw it was only half past seven. I hadn't realized that it was this early, my day usually just started when Mary-Margret left the house for school around eight o'clock. At least it gave me more time to talk to Ruby before my shift at the station began.

The diner was quiet. Not too many folks where up and about yet. A few early birds where coming in and out talking to granny as they payed for their coffee's. I thought that it was almost odd that I liked this small town life as much as I did. I was never much of a small town girl. I loved the lights and the bustle of the streets. Its just what I was used too I guess. If I told Henry that though I'm sure he would go on a long elaborate story about how It only feels right here because I'm supposed to he here, I'm the savior and blah blah-

"Emma! Oh my god you're alive!" Ruby squealed as she flew from behind the counter out into the dining room. I hardly had my jacket off when she grabbed my wrist in a death clasp and drug me to a table.

Granny gave us a funny look and I mouthed her a sorry. She smiled at me and gestured to Ruby before rolling her eyes. I couldn't help but to smile at the old brod. She had managed to grow on me, just like the rest of storybrook had.

"yes Ruby, I am alive. Thanks for noticing. What did you think she killed me and berried my body?" her face dropped as I said those words.

" Uh I didn't even think about that! Oh my god I'm a horrible friend! You could have died last night and I just let you go!"

rolling my eyes, I rubbed my face," I'm here it's fine. Look we spent the night together... I knocked on her door and she was still dressed, for it being so late I would have figured she would be in bed at

least. " Ruby nodded as she sat pearched on her seet like an anxous child. " so when she opened the door... she wasn't really as bitchy as she normally is. She just looked tired. She asked me what I wanted and I just... kissed her." Ruby squealed making Granny shoot us another suspisouse look. " but it wasn't just a kiss it was like... she was shocked for a second, I mean so was I but it was like it was the most intoxicating thing in the world, almost like it was meant to happen ya know?"

" I so told you she digged you," Ruby was nodding her head so fast that it looked like a bobble head in a truckers cab going down a bumpy back road.

I just shrugged." I guess. We woke up this morning and when I was getting ready to leave Henry walked in. He looked at me like I'd killed someone."

" Woah. What? She didn't kick you out at the end of the night?" Ruby looked me very confused.

" No Ruby... I told you. This is all... different. I've never felt like this before." I rubbed my face feeling more confused with my own thoughts then I ever have. The mayors face was stuck in my head no matter what I tried to think about. I wanted her touch, her lips on my own.

" What are you going to do Em?" Ruby grabbed my hands and looked at me in a worried manner that I'd never seen her display.

" I don't even know. I need to talk to Henry. I want to talk to Regina. I just left her and I want to see her face again." Ruby's warm hands where comforting to my spinning brain. " And that's the weird part. Like I've always been attracted to her but I never actually wanted to run into her before."

" Wow... you got it bad." she giggled at me and I pushed her hands away.

" Shut up. Oh by the way, you have a secret admirer who has asked me to bring it to your attention that you should keep an eye out for." I ran my hand through my hair as the words slipped from my mouth. I didn't want to talk about Regina Mills anymore. It was driving me nuts.

" What?! Who! Spill now or I'll make sure you don't get coffee for a week!" Ruby hunkered down and leaned across the table towards me. I couldn't not laugh at the intense look on her face!

" I swore upon my sons life to not say a word more then what I've said, and I gave the girl scouts honor so, if that means no coffee from Granny's for a week that just means I can sleep in a little more and make my own at home," Belle never really said I couldn't just up and tell her, I just figured it would be more fun this way.

I got up to leave and Granny started to pore me a to go cup of coffee and adding my cream and sugar just the way I liked it. " Emma that's so not fare !"

I shrugged sliding into my jacket, " sorry Rubs I just deliver the messages,"

"uhg!" Ruby and I started over to Granny. Granny gave me one of her smiles as I took the cup she held out to me.

" Thanks granny. Just put it on my tab, I'll pick it up around lunch time." returning the smile I took a sip of the warm coffee that I held. God she could make a good cup of joe.

" Sure thing Emma honey." Gran turned her attention to Ruby. " Now you get to work. I don't pay you to talk to the sheriff."

" Alright Granny," Ruby smiled at me and I waved the good bye and started off towards the station.

The sun was peaking out from behind the clouds as I stepped out into the street coating me in a warm yellow glow. I took a second to close my eyes and enjoy the moment. Maine didn't have to many nice sunny moments like this so I tried to cherish them as much as I could.

Thinking about things that should be cherished I thought of Henry. He was such a good kid, so bright.

Then Regina... she really made him so perfect. She made him the strong minded boy he was today. Gosh she was perfect...no, she isn't perfect, I thought to myself. She's supposed to bet he bad guy. But... she wasn't.

Emma felt her heart ache with the feelings that bloomed out inside of herself for the mayor. Little did she know that across town Regina Mills stopped as her heart also felt the heart ache of not being with the one she was supposed to be with. The binds of true love had started to sew into their souls. Emma would never see it more then a feeling, but Regina began to panic. How could she be in love with Emma Swan? Her true love was dead...

**Sorry about the wait on this. Hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up by... Friday. Maybe Thursday (: let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Fist off I would like to apologies for the past couple chapters and my spelling and grammar issues. Also thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you think! I love hearing what you have to say!**

Gold sat in the back of the diner out of view from most prying eyes this particular morning. He was quiet pleased with his decision to sit and drink his cup of coffee at Grannies this morning. Call it being in the right place at the right time or what ever you like, his ears had been grace by a utopia of beautiful words. He took another sip of his now nuke warm coffee as the more regular morning crowed began to shuffle in. Any one who had a set of working eyes or ears here in storybrook could see a blossoming friendship between Ruby and Emma coming to life. The two girls where almost insuperable. Thanks to this newly founded friendship, Gold had accidentally over heard a "girl talk" that interested his more intricate side. Regain Mills name always drug out his playful side.

Sifting through the new information that floated in his mind like a child in a big bag of Halloween candy, he began to run his finger over the rim of his cup in an absent gesture. Regina and Emma... what a beautiful thought. He couldn't say he had not seen the possibility. Gold had never imagined things to happen like they where playing out. Where things even playing the way he wanted them to be? A smile crept over his snide little face. There was a rather large picture that even Regain herself could never imagine possibly plausible. His scheme was playing just as he had always planned it too, yes their where some alterations made along the way, but they where nothing that he could not maneuver around. He had to be careful though. There where things about this situation that could be dangerous.

He considered the probability of Regina allowing Swan into her house last night. It was almost unfathomable, but apparently it had happened. Regina loved to drink when she knew no one was watching her, but she never let her drinks get the better of her. Not only did it seem to happened though, that Regina allowed the blond to spend the night with her, the kiss they had apparently shared seemed to be none other than what rumpled knew to be as true loves kiss. Charming had explained the feeling to him once when he had come to him for help in finding his true love Snow. A kiss like that between the two was... impossible, so he thought.

In the process of that encounter with Charming, he had managed to capture the essence of true love in a bottle that would come in handy many years down the line. He knew it was possible to bottle such a thing, he had just never come across the proper how could he put it... strand of true love, yes, an unbreakable strand that is as compared to Snow and Charmings love. There had only ever been one other strand so pure known to the wheelers of magic. It had only been seen between Snow Whites mother and her father, King Leopold.

The plotting man slid from his seat like the snake he was and gave a sickeningly warm smile to Granny who, oh so kindly returned it. More out of fear then kindness Gold noted, but he would take it all the same. He almost actually enjoyed seeing the towns people's odd respect for him. Yes, he owned all of their shops and all of the land in which storybrook lay upon. Yes, he ran his land like a dictator which allowed him to strike fear and loyalty into every towns person. He much enjoyed that. Sometimes it left him almost bored though, with out a challenge. He had no games to play and there was no fun to be had. Yes he enjoyed staying more to himself and going about his own business, but the dear new sheriff had turned his dull streak into quiet a show that he was only too excited to start.

As Rumpelstiltskin stepped out into the streets of storybrook he smiled to himself as the sun cast warm rays on his aging face. Thinking to himself he knew that nothing could go wrong with the beautiful plan he was creating in his head.

**Soooo? ?(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm really excited for this chapter! Remember to review when you read, please and thank you (:**

Ruby knawled on the end of the yellow number two pencil in her hand thinking of who could possibly be into her in storybrook that she didn't already know about. She leaned over the counter a little more reading over the list of names she had made up. God why did Emma have to say something like that? Ruby thought as she crossed Archie off the list of people.

" Ruby." the hushed bark of Grannies voice pulled the tall skinny girl to attention.

" Yes Gran?" she knew that she was being more then useless today. Her head was far past the clouds thanks to all of her list making.

" Go take table tens order," Gran started to walk back into the kitchen but stopped and turned to Ruby again, " And get your feet on the ground child. This is work not a day dream,"

" Yes Granny. Sorry about that." she gave her Gran an apologetic smile as she pulled out her ticket pad.

Ruby knew that it was still to early in the day to pick a fuss with the old brawd .

As Granny disappeared into the kitchen Ruby took her self into the dining area to take the order at table ten before going around and asking everyone how everything was. The normal crowd was in for lunch she noticed. Her eyes raked over the tables as she walked.

Ashley sat in the corner, where Emma liked to sit when she would come in with MaryMargret, bouncing her baby on her knee and talking to her boyfriend Jim. She wondered if they where engaged yet... hm.

Archie was leaned over a file avidly at work. He was nice, she thought, but she could never go for a ginger. Plus he was too old.

Leroy was biting only the ends of his fries off... He's so fucking weird. She shook her head at the thought of him being her secret admirer. It almost made her shudder.

Table ten was the table in the back corner, you could never really tell just who was sitting their. Gold liked to sit there she noted in her mind hoping the old skeeze ball wasn't sitting there this afternoon. Grabbing her pen she came into full view of the booth and smiled. Her smile grew even more as she realized that it was no other then Belle sitting in the booth reading a book. Typical belle Ruby thought.

" Oh, thank god." Ruby said putting a hand on her heart and letting out a relieved sigh.

Belle jumped ever so slightly at the interruption from her book. Her heart began to race as she realized who was standing in front of her table." I'm sorry?" she felt her face become warm from being in the presence of the other women.

" Sorry," Ruby laughed, feeling her normal light and bubbly self again." I know that probably didn't sound very nice, but this back booth? You can't see who is sitting in it from the front and I don't think I saw you come in earlier so, I thought it was Mr. Golds creepy ass over here. Can I get you anything?"

Ruby jutted out her hip as she always did and wiggled her pen back and forth in her fingers by her side. Belle couldn't help but to gingerly run her eyes over the other woman's body. Her heart did an odd small flip flop at the thoughts that crossed her mind. Shes so beautiful, she hardly even knows who you are, it doesn't matter what you feel she doesn't even like you. " Oh , I'm sorry. It's just, it's quiet over here and I was looking for a new place to read is all."

belle could feel her face become even warmer. She was stupid for coming here. Yes, she wanted to read, but she was really only here fore Ruby. She loved being able to see her when she was working. How she acted around people and the way she smiled at people. She was always so kind. A lot of people looked at her like she was a nothing little no one who was good for nothing. Something about her just, made something inside of her feel so alive.

" That's cool. You sure you dont want a drink? I make a mean cup of coco." Ruby smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at the other women.

Belle let out a small chuckle." Well, when you put it like that, how could I say no?"

" Awesome. I'll be right back," Belle looked down at her book and slowly reached out her hand to turn the corner of the page she was reading down, dog earring the page to mark her spot. She glanced over at Ruby who had stepped back behind the counter to make her drink. She couldn't explain it... she wanted to tell her or at least ask the girl out, or to hang out at the least. Belle was too afraid that she would never feel the say way in return so kept her mouth shut and rendered herself content with her strange "run ins" with Ruby.

" One hot coco, topped with whip cream and cinnamon." pulled from her thoughts she looked up as Ruby slid her drink on the table in front of her." I was telling Granny we should re- name the hot coco after Emma because its the only thing she really ever gets from here."

" That would be funny. What did Granny say?" Belle asked turning her attention to Ruby taking any conversation she could get.

" She told me she would think about it, which means no." Ruby shrugged sticking her hands into the pockets of her waitress smock." It was worth a shot. I might just come in one day and change it for the shits and giggles of it,"

Bells giggled at the idea of seeing Emma's name on the menu next to the hot coco," That would be funny, you should defiantly do it. Emma would love that."

the door of the diner opened and they both turned their heads to see who was coming to Grannies this afternoon for lunch. Regina Mills walked over to the counter and set her keys down waiting for someone to take her order." Oh god. I gotta go. That's on the house okay? Enjoy reading." Ruby gave her a kind smile and started towards the front register.

Ruby wondered to her self why her little friend group had never invited Belle out when they all went out. She seemed nice enough. She made a point to make a note later to tell Emma that they needed to invite Belle out the next time they went out to do something with the girls.

" Hello madam mayor. What can I do for you today?" Ruby grinned as she approached the mayor. The feeling of knowing what she did last night made her feel like she was the coolest person in the room.

" Well we can start by wiping that smile off your face dear. I know who your best friend is and I do not appreciate that cocky smile you have plastered on your face." the mayors voice was low and stern as she turned her head to the side just the slightest bit." I placed an order for a salad not that long ago. It should be ready."

Regina's deep brown eyes bore holes into Rubies light green ones as they stared each other down. Rudy looked down at the ground and tried to compose herself.

Rubies stomach dropped to her feet and she felt a little sick. No one scared her as much as Regina did and Granny was rather scarey when she was mad so that was saying something." Sure thing,"

Ruby tried not to smile as she walked away. She wanted to pull her phone out and text Emma so badly and tell her about seeing Regina but she knew she couldn't do that. Not yet.

" Gran, you got a to- go salad order up for Regina ?" Ruby looked into the window and glanced around for Granny.

An old chubby hand reach out holding up the salad in question," Women shows up as soon as I finish it every time."

slinging it in a bag Ruby handed it to Regina and took her money quickly. As soon as the mayor walked out of the doors she grabbed her phone to text Emma smiling from ear to ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the no header no ender in the last chapter. Thanks for reading guys it means a lot to me ! (: remember to review I want to see what you think and what you want to see (: **

If I go out for lunch then I might run into her. She always eats a Grannies right? I wonder if Mary Margret packs her lunch. It would kind of be funny, considering that...well she's her kid and all. But no one knows that... or needs to for that matter.

If I see her I can redeem myself and just, push her away. Be the common mayor to her, rude and hateful. I need to let her know that I hate her. Even if I'm lying. Henry s right, I need to stay away from her.

I glanced at the clock. It was already twelve. GOD ! I haven't gotten a single thing done today! I set the pen I was tapping down on my desk exactly a half an inch from the paper I was working on for the town council meeting tomorrow morning. Emma would be there and she would sit there in her chair at the end of the table, after she shows up late of cores, and doodle on the copies of the papers I made for everyone. Then i would usually yell at her for it, but this time I wont because I can not draw attention to her through myself. I can't. Even if I love seeing that blond haired doof look at me. Did I really just think that? Come on Regina pull your self together.

She probably didn't even feel the same way about me, I bet it was some stupid fluke of a thing that she showed up at my door and kissed me... why do I feel like this then? Regina. STOP THINKING ABOUT HER. What Emma Swan thinks doesn't even matter.

But it does and I know it does. That's the only reason I'm going to Grannies for lunch. God knows she will be their with that bumbling, trampy idiot, Ruby. How was it that Emma made friends so fast here? Was she like that everywhere she went? Or did she just feel the sense of home here?

Picking up my wallet I started out of my office and down the hall way towards Ana's desk." Ana dear, I'm stepping out to pick up my lunch. Hold any calls till I get back."

Ana looked up giving me a dull look and a curt nod before going back to her own bundle of work for the day. Ana was quiet. I preferred it that way, less to deal with. Sh was not overly friendly but just friendly enough when it was needed. I wondered if maybe I would run into Emma as I walked to Grannies. It was a nice day out and the sheriffs station was a block behind my own.

Stop it. I scolded myself for again allowing myself this indulgence. It was almost as if I was twelve again and daddy had just hired Danial as the new hand on the ranch. Oh Danial. Emma was nothing next to him. The love that was between the two of us was so strong that nothing could ever be more beautiful. Or so I told myself, but as I did my heart seemed to ache as if I was lying to myself.

I believe that's the odd part in all of this. Standing up straight and smiling at Mr. Spencer as I walked around the corner. How could I feel a feeling similar to this to anyone? It's been over twenty years and I had not had a single feeling comparable to Danial in all of that time. Something wasn't right about that.

I glanced around for any trace of a blond being that I could see. No luck. Why would Henry even think I would do something to her anyway? We always had our... moments but never had I tried to harm her. If anything I just enjoyed the challenge of authority she gave me. Was that it? No, I'd been infatuated before. This was different then that.

Now that I think of it though. I have felt something more towards Swan since the moment she stepped into this town. That fire I felt when I first saw her, what if it wasn't the hate I felt? What if... I shook myself mentally as I walked up to Grannies diner ready to play the best cold shouldered mayor I could muster.

Stepping inside the diner I glanced to my right to the booth Emma always sat in when she was here. It was currently occupied by young Ashley, also known as Cinderella, and her young one. Only a couple months ago Emma prevented the girl from loosing her child to Mr. Gold. I must say that even in this land the royals had a way out of getting out of the grip of that slippery tongued bastard.

Suddenly my heart began to beat oddly. Oh no. Gold. I knew I could not feel this towards someone else! I knew it! Why didn't I think of this before! Seeing Ruby coming towards the front counter I tried my hardest to control myself.

Clasping my hands firmly in front of myself I concentrated on trying my hardest not to shake." Hello madam mayor. What can I do for you today?" Ruby's face was plastered with an ear to ear grin.

Of cores Emma told her about last night. How stupid of me to think she wouldn't " Well we can start by wiping that smile off your face dear. I know who your best friend is and I do not appreciate that cocky smile you have plastered on your face." my voice came out rather lower then I expected as I tilted my head to the side ever so slightly. Seeing the fear light up the younger girls eyes my demeanor changed, I gave her a rather fake mayor smile." I placed an order for a salad not that long ago. It should be ready."

she turned away and went about getting my order that I had no intention of eating anymore. I felt beyond sick at this moment. Gold had played a lot of dirty tricks on me, and I on him, in our time of knowing each other but he was not going to get away with this. Not this time. Everyone knew he was the only one who had ever been able to capture true love in a bottle. He was about to feel what it was like to have that bottle shoved up his ass.

I grabbed my money from my wallet watching Ruby slide my Salad into a to go bag." Thank you Ruby. Tell your Grandmother thank you as well, please. Have a good day."

I almost had to kick myself for the dead pan tone that escaped my voice as I talked. Stupid me. Stupid town. Stupid life.

**I know the characters and the points of view change a lot in this story but I feel like if I didn't do that then you guys wouldn't get the full effect of the story. Again, thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. I love knowing what you guys think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for reading. Hope you guys like whats going on so far. I know the chapters aren't that long but this next one will have a good length to it I promise. Happy reading! **

Henry glanced up at the clock again as Ms. Blanchard talked to the class about the nights homework assignments. It was 2:50. He only had ten more minutes before he could shoot down to the station and talk to Emma before he had to be home.

Turning his pencil around in his hand he began to erase the line he had drawn to connect himself to his mother in the family tree he had been drawing but stopped half way through erasing it. Henry thought for a moment and added another name to the end of his list and looked over what he had done.

He grouped together his family on the left side of the page and on the right was a list of all the people he could think of in story brook and next to that where their fairy tale names. Next to his own name at the top of his list was Emma's. Connected to Emma's name was Snow white, and prince charming.

Snow was Ms. Blanchard, and charming was David.

In another bubble was "the evil queen" she was connected to snows father, the king, since she married him after and all that. The list went on over several pages but the newest addition he had just made was the name "Regina." he drew a dark line from his own name to her's and finished erasing the line that connected him to the evil queen.

Henry had thought that maybe if everyone else in the town had forgotten who they where that maybe when his mother put the curse on everyone she forgot who she was too and just became Regina. Maybe that's why she never understood what he was talking about when he tried to tell her that the book was real. Maybe he was the one who had been going about this all wrong.

He needed to talk to Emma. Operation cobra would have to take a new turn and he didn't really understand how to do it just yet. He knew someone in town had to know about the curse. If it wasn't is mother then who?

Glancing up at Ms. Blanchard he began to reach for his school bag to grab his book. " Henry it's not time to pack up just yet. I need to pass back your math tests so you can go show them to your parents before the weekend starts."

Henry sighed and let go of his bag as Ms. Blanchard continued to talk, " Remember to bring them back to me Monday, signed. BY YOUR PARENTS. Jason."

a couple kids giggled and looked towards the boy sitting to Henry's left. Jason shrugged and grinned a little bit. He had done a rather pore job on his last test and thought to not show it to his mother. Henry remembered him asking Lars and himself on the bus if getting it signed meant that it had to be by his parents. They had all agreed that it would be worth a shot for him to try it. It ended up with him getting a call home and week of no video games.

Henry looked down at the paper that Sally Manson sat on his desk. He picked it up quickly and looked at the grade. 10/10, and shoved it in his bag with the rest of his things.

" Henry are you gonna come play ball for a while when the bell rings? Lars's moms gonna be here around 3:15 so." Jason stood up putting his chair on top of his desk.

" I gotta go talk to Emma after school. She might bring me for sign ups after though. So I might see you guys later if your still here." Henry slung his bag over his shoulder and looked to Lars as he came over to Jason and himself.

" Alright dude, sounds good."

in the front of the room Mary Margret Blanchard watched Henry Mills talking to his friends. All day he had seemed a little odd and with drawn from his friends. As he mentioned Emma her attention was turned fully towards him.

Was he only going to go behind Regina's back for basketball? hm. She would have to make sure to ask Emma what that was about later tonight when they both got home from work.

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day and all of the kids flooded out of the classrooms. Henry jogged lightly out of the school and down the front path of the school. Little did he know that instead of working late this Friday, his mother would get off early and come to pick him up from school.

Henry was too much in his own world though to see his mother standing by the tree she always waited at for him under. He did not see her hurt face as he ran through a crowd full of kids down the street to where she knew he would be going to meet Emma.

Regina watched her son go as her heart began to crack just a little bit more. With a sigh she turned to get back in her car and head home. The best thing to do here was to go home and pretend that this never happened.

Across town Emma had her feet propped up on the corner of her desk while she leaned back in her swivel chair and attempted to balance a pencil on her nose." You know, I feel as if you have such a cooshie job for being the sheriff of a whole town."

Belle's voice made Emma jump and drop her pencil. " Hey! I was trying to concentrate!" Emma scolded goofingly. " What's up?"

" I went to the diner today." she sat int the chair in front of my desk looking rather confused.

" Okay? I'm gonna guess that you talked to Ruby then?" Belle nodded and Emma sat forward now excited by the conversation they where about to have.

" Yes, well, see I sit in the back corner and read in the early afternoon. She never see's me and Granny usually waits on me when I do order something. Ruby waited on me today and I didn't order anything so she brought me a hot coco and started small talk and I felt like I was going to throw up I was so nervous. You know we haven't really ever talked talked I just, I like her so much I cant even stand it."

Emma's eyebrows knitted together and she bit her tongue, " So you kinda like stalk her?"

Belle blushed, " NO! It's not stalking it's... It's a small town we are allowed to run into each other!"

Emma laughed and rubbed her face, " Well listen, Ruby was texting me earlier and asked me why you have never came to hang out with on girl's nights so, here is your formal invitation for tomorrow night. We go to the rabbits hole and just let loose. Well, as loose as you can get in storybrook without everyone talking about you in the morning."

" Really? Are you sure?" Belle's face lit up and Emma couldn't help but to pray that her liking Ruby was just a fluke. Ruby was a doll once you got to know her, past thick walls and int her life but it was almost impossible. On top of that Ruby wasn't the kind of girl that liked to settle down.

" If you want to. Belle I'm not kidding when I told you Ruby is a hard one to charm. If you want a go round with her I'm sure she would be okay with that, but keeping her longer then that. That's a challenge,"

" Emma... it's worth it to try." Belle smiled at her and Emma shrugged.

" If you say so. Meet me at MaryMargrets at 8:30 tomorrow okay?" Emma looked towards the door of the office as someone came barging in.

Emma glanced at the clock on her desk. It read 3:07. " You beat your time kid, nice."

Henry slammed into Emma wrapping his arms around her neck making her and him make a slight "oof" noise. " How long?"

" Three minutes. Did you even breath?" Emma scooted him on her lap so he could sit normally their as he breathed heavily. She was always so amused by his silly antics. Even though he was ten he was still a child and still acted like one at times. She loved seeing this side of her son.

" Nice, hi Belle." Henry smiled and waved lightly to the curly haired brunette who was now standing by the chair she was sitting in.

" Hello Henry. Emma I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you," she gave the two of them one more smile and started out the door.

Henry hopped up and Emma began to clear a spot on her desk for him to do his homework. Henry pulled his chair over and started to get his books out. It was an odd routine the two of them had fallen into on Fridays when Regina worked late at the office. Henry would run from school, to see how fast he could get to the sheriffs station, to see Emma. She would time him and then they would sit and talk while he did his homework and she would do her paper work. It was nice.

" So I need to talk to you," Henry started grabbing his book, " Something has changed in operation cobra."

Emma's heart began to beat faster as he started to talk, but a wave of relief washed over her as the topic of that morning was bypassed.. " Um, how? I thought operation Cobra was pretty straight forward."

Henry shook his head as he opened his notebook to show her all of her notes over the past couple of months that she had been there and his book. " Not at all. Operation cobra is a very complex situation that has many different chapters in it that we need to develop to break the cures. See something came to me today though. You know how mom doesn't believe that she's the evil queen and everything?"

Emma nodded as he talked. She grabbed the file she had been filling out on Mr. Gold and how his store alarm had gone off the other day. That reminded her, she would need to go get a statement from him some time in the next week.

" Well, I think she might be telling the truth." Emma looked up at her paper across her desk at her son.

" I'm sorry. What?" She leaned forward and looked at him confused. " Are you telling me that you have been driving your mother up a wall for nothing?"

" No I'm not saying that there is no cures Emma, I'm saying that, what if, when the curse was set she forgot who she was too. Think about it, what evil queen would want to be the mayor of a town full of people she hates. She has to make the rules, make sure everything is in order, everything is working the right way, and everyone is happy. She can't remember who she is." the whole time Henry talked he was pulling the rest of his school things out of his bag.

" Okay, that makes sense. So think about this. If your mom is really actually good now that the curse was set. If we break it, she would be the bad guy again." Emma was just spit balling for the shits and giggles of the situation she found herself in here with him.

" Well I was thinking about that. What if instead of breaking the curse, we help everybody find who they are really supposed to be with?" Emma groaned.

" Oh my god. I'm already trying to hook Ruby and Belle up, to fix all of the rest of storybook up with the people they are meant to be with will kill me dude." Henry giggled at his mom as she flopped her head back and went limp.

" It could would ya know." He said pulling a pencil out of his pocket.

" Yeah, and so will doing your homework. Get started I've got paper work to do here kid." Emma slapped down a new file as Henry began to chipper away about his day at school.

Emma's mind wondered to Regina. She wondered what the women was doing across town in her big fancy office that didn't smell like Leroy mixed with a school gym. She missed being in close proximity to the other women. She missed her smell and the feel of her skin. But the thing she missed the most was the way those chocolate brown eyes of her's seemed to light up when she kissed her and oh god was it perfect.

Butterflies seemed to erupt from Emma's stomach and she tried not to grin to herself as she thought about the mayor smiling. Geez her smile was breath taking she thought to herself. If Emma could have ever said she had seen perfect, she would have had to say it was be Regina Mills.

" Emma," Henry punched her arm lightly.

She pulled out of her daydream and looked at him grabbing her arm, " Watch it killer,"

" I'm done," Emma looked at him smile at her and thought to herself how odd it was that Henry smiled like Regina did. He even almost looked like her.

" You almost look like her you know," Emma closed her file as she stood watching him pack his school bag.

" Who?" Henry asked confused.

" Your mother. You kinda look like her," Emma grabbed her keys and shoved her hands in her pocket.

" How?" He scrunched up his face and looked at her like she was crazy.

" I don't know kid. You just do," they started walking towards the door and she looked at the clock. 4:03. Regina didn't leave the office until at least 4:30 when she went home early on Fridays.

" Oh and um, I know that thinks have changed in operation cobra, but I might be wrong... can you just be careful my mom? I think she might be up to something still." He shrugged on his book bag and Emma rolled her eyes.

" Alright kid, but you have to promise me something since you might be wrong." He nodded as they started to walk out of the station to Emma's yellow bug that the mayor hated so much. " You have to be nice to her. No more your the evil queen crap."

Henry was quiet for a second as they climbed int the bug. Henry almost liked the musty smell of the old car. It was almost comforting." Henry?"

" Yeah, okay its a deal," Emma patted his leg and reached over turning on the heat.

" Good. God, I can't believe I let you drag me out here to Maine. It's always freaking' cold out here... or raining. Rain is so not good for my hair it just frizzes up and then I don't even know what to do with it. Ugh," Emma pulled out of her spot and started down the road to Henry's home.

" Wow... you're such a girl..." Henry looked at her like she had three heads.

" What's that supposed to mean brat?" She asked him shooting him a playful look.

" Well, whats it sound like?" he giggled and fiddled with the heating vent.

Emma's jaw dropped and she pushed him. " oh, my gosh. So not okay!"

As they pulled up out front of the mansion they both notices the black car parked in the drive way... "SHIT,"

Emma didn't bother to try and make it seem as if she said something else because she knew the same thing was running through Henry's mind. Henry reached for his bag and began to look for something.

" What are you doing kid?"

" I got this it's fine. I got a sign up form for basketball today. I'll just tell her I had to go get it from Mr. Miller today. Then went back to the school to play basketball with the guys," He started to get out of the car.

" How do I come into this then?" Emma said leaning over to see his face.

" It's getting dark and you didn't want me to walk home alone so you dropped me off when you saw me leaving the school." He shrugged.

" God your a good lair..." Emma shook her head.

" Bye Emma!" He turned and darted up the path to the house.

OKAY! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE. I 'VE GOT SOME BUILDING I HAD TO GET GOING BEFORE I CAN SEND IT OFF. THIS HAS BEEN A BIT LONGER THEN I INTENDED IT TO BE BUT, KEEP READING AND REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING!


	9. Chapter 9

SORRY FOR THE WAIT ON THIS GUYS. I FUGURED IF I GAVE MYSELF SOME TIME TO THINK ABOUT HOW I WANTED IT TO GO IT WOULD ALL FALL INTO PLACE. WELL... IT DIDN'T MUCH WORK LIKE THAT. IT TURNED INTO A WORD DOC Of procrastination DUN dun DUNNNNN. Oh well, don't forget to review after you read (: just let my know if you like it or not and if you don't lemme know what you want to see. (:

Regina_

I could hear the bug before I got to the front window to look down the path. I knew she had Henry. I felt anger bubble inside of my stomach at the fact that that women could simply come into MY town and expect to have the rights to see MY child. Then come over here and have a one night stand with me, then expect me to be okay with her walking all over everything? Poor girl had another thing coming.

I stalked off towards the kitchen to grab the plates from the cabinet to set the table. Sliding out two white glass plates I heard the front door close. " Mom?"

" I'm in the kitchen Henry." I tried to keep any hint of hurt or anger from my voice and hoped that I achieved at it.

" Okay." moments later I turned to see him flop his school book down in the chair he sat at every morning to eat breakfast at the island. " I have to show you something. This morning when I was going to the bus stop with Lars and Jason." I turned to watch him scrounge though his school bag as he talked to me. He must really want something for him to willingly be in the same room with me, I thought to myself. " Jason's dad is the coach this year for basketball and they asked me if I wanted to sign up and play with them this year."

He began to pull out books and set them on the table. I watched as his face went from excited to frustrated. " I went to see Mrs. Miller at the parks and rec. office to get all the slips and stuff I needed to show you... but I can't find them,"

" Is that where you ran off too after school?" I asked turning to go back to the stove and turn the temperature down on the stove. The water in the bowl of noodles had began to bubble.

" Yeah, I think I was one of the first kids out of the school today. Jason brought his basketball and they where going to play after school and told me to come back when I got all my stuff, so I could ask you,"

He turned and looked up from his bag looking like he was close to tears, " I don't know where I put them though."

" I bet you dropped them some where honey. It's okay." I smiled at him and started to pack his back up as he pulled himself up into his seat. " after you left the boys at the court where did you go?"

Henry rubbed his face and sighed, " I started to walk home and Emma passed me and asked if I wanted a ride home. I told her yeah. It was getting dark and yeah..."

" Well... as much as I'm not fond of that. At least you made a smart choice to not be walking around alone when it's getting dark." fire filled my veins at the sound of Emma's name. I didn't know what I wanted to feel for her. I knew I didn't want to feel ANYTHING for her... I just didn't understand. " You probably dropped it in her car. Why don't you go call her and ask her to look for it."

" okay," Henry hopped out of his seat and gingerly hopped down the hallway as he tried to conceal the fact that he was excited and that he didn't want to get yelled at for running.

I remember when he was only three and he would hop down every single step that came into his path. It ended in a couple scraped knees and some carpet burn for him to stop, but I loved watching him concentrate on what he was doing. Watching him learn how is body worked as a young boy.

Emma. What was going on? Why was my heart aching for her this way? It's not good... it's not real. I reassured myself as I took the pan full of noodles off the stove and dumped them into the strainer I had placed in the sink. Gold had to be behind this. He had too. I have only ever once felt like this before in my life...

" Emma said they are in her car. Can she bring them over?" I turned to look at Henry who held the hand held house phone to his ear. He was bouncing up and down on his toes and biting his bottom lip lightly.

" I do not mind Henry, but you must go start your home work then wash up for dinner." I turned away from his focusing my attention on the stove as I tried to fight the mixed feelings in my stomach.

" Mom said you can bring them over." Henry's voice was too cheerful for my liking.

A moment passed.

" Okay. Bye Emma."

I prayed he wouldn't ask her to stay for dinner. I knew he was going too, I knew he would pull something like this. How could he go from hating me too loving me in the matter of hours? He wants her to stay away from me but he won't stop bringing her around. I shook myself mentally and tried to think of the town meeting I had in the morning. But I was not ready for what happened next.

I felt a small mass run into me a little harder then I should have. " oof!" I dropped the spoon that was in the red sauce on the stove and put my arms up to look down .

Henry had his arms wrapped around my waist... a hug? " Henry..."

" Sorry." He pulled away and gave me a small smile before he ran off down the hall.

Sorry... sorry for making me drop my spoon? Sorry for calling me all the things he had? Sorry for what? What did he mean? Too stunned to say a word I let him run down the hall way just this once.

lost in my thoughts as I cleaned up the kitchen, waiting for the baked ziti to finish in the oven, I was pulled to my scences when the door bell ran.

Show time. I thought to myself. I walked towards the front door and pulled it open. My heart was beating a mile a minute. There she was. Emma wore a deep blue and white flannel button down shirt that was tucked into black skin tight jeans that where ofcorse tucked into those silly boots. The sleeves of her shirt where rolled up to her elbows and the first few buttons where undone revealing a white t-shirt. Her long blond curls lay on her shoulders and a small smile was plastered on her face. " Hi." my stomach jumped.

" Hey Emma!" Henry's voice pulled my eyes away from the beautiful blond in front of me.

" Hey kid. Got your papers here." Emma reached out the folded up sheets of green paper to me and I took them.

" Thanks. Sorry about that. Hey mom..." Henry looked up at me and I thought to myself, here it comes..." Can Emma stay for dinner."

" Oh no, no. Henry... I don't think that's a good idea." Emma shook her head and shoved her hands into her pockets.

I looked back up at Emma and she looked at me in the same moment. My heart stopped. Oh god... I've forgotten how to breath. " I... if you want too Ms. Swan you may, but you are doing dinner dishes."

" I might have to take a rain check on that." Emma scratched the back of her head, " As much as I want to stay I - "

" Emma ppppplllleeeeaaaassseeee?!" Henry stuck out his bottom lip.

" Henry dear. Do not beg. If someone does not want to spend time with you you simply leave it as what it is. Ms. Swan has better things to do tonight." I moved Henry out from in front of the door, " Go wash up dinner will be ready in five."

I looked back at Emma who looked at me awestruck. " Close your mouth dear. Your going to catch a fly," I went to close the door feeling a little power in my self minuse the feeling of my heart breaking in seeing the pain in Emma's face.

A hand stopped the door from closing though, " Hold up." Emma growled. " Look I was being NICE here. I figured you didn't want me over here. So now you have to throw me under the bus as the flake of a mom who doesn't really care?"

Emma stepped up into the thresh hold and looked down at me. Her green eyes burning into my soul. I grinned at her. " Emma, dear. Try not to forget that it's my job to make him remember who the good guy is and who the bad guy is." I turned to walk back to the kitchen. " close the door behind you... oh and no shoes in the house."

Knots where all that was left of my stomach. I wanted to grab her and kiss her. Tell her I missed her beautiful smile and the touch of her hands. Have the sound of her silly laugh fill my soul... but I knew that this feeling was not right. I had to fight it. I had too.

" Emma! You're staying!" Henry's voice filled my ears as her and Emma came into the kitchen.

" Yeah, I guess your mother just has a way with words," Emma's words seemed hurt and I know they did. But she could never know that I felt the way I was feeling right now. No one needed too. No one but... RUMPLEDSTILTSKIN.

OKAY! SO NEXT CHAPTER IS GUNNA BE LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG. I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS ONE OUT OF THE WAY. AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! TELL ME WHO'S POINT OF VIEW YOU WOULR LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME FROM? :)


	10. Chapter 10

OKAY GUYS THIS IS THE BIG ONE. LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AT THE END OF THIS (:

BEEP. Beep. BEEP. Beep. Emma groaned and rolled over in her bed reaching for her alarm clock. Her heavy hand slapped the snooze button and she rolled over covering her face with her hands. " GAH!" stretching she shoved off her blankets and let her feet hit the cold hard wood floor.

" Fuck mornings, fuck the cold, fuck Storybrook, FUCK WORK!" Emma threw her head back and gawked at the ceiling as she walked towards the bathroom. Emma was not a morning person, never really was and she never intended on being one.

A grumpy Emma flipped the light switch and groaned at her reflection in the mirror. " I hate you," she took both her hands and squished her cheeks together then pulled them down making faces at her self. "I want to sleep and not work." she frowned and began to pull her hair up into a bun so she could wash her face.

" Why Ms. Mills I would love to take you out on a date." splashing her face with water she grabbed her face scrub and squeezed a glob of it in her hand. " No, just you and I." Emma rubbed her bubbly hands all over her face as she talked to herself. " Emma your pathetic. It's that simple. She doesn't like you. She just wanted to fuck you. UHG!"

Emma hated not feeling control over her own feelings. She knew she had a thing for the mayor, she always had, but she didn't think that after one night with the lady it would cause her to feel like a love sick teenager. Usually the feelings went away after a good fuck, Emma thought to herself, it never went on like this.

Shaking her head Emma continued to get ready for her day, wondering the whole time that it took her to slide on a white button down, jeans, boots, and finally the red jacket, if Regina was feeling the same feelings she was right now.

Closing her eyes she thought back to last night. Nothing had ever felt more right then sitting around the table with Henry and her eating dinner. Henry actually talked to both of his mothers, like they had been doing "family" dinners for as long as she could remember. They laughed. Regina laughed. It was in every way.. perfect. Henry went up to get a bath after dinner and she stayed to help Regina clean up the dishes.

" Thanks..." Emma said in a quiet tone as she scraped the remaining food on the plates into the trash can.

It was silent for a few long moments. Emma could feel Regina's eyes on her back. She prayed to a god she never believed in to make this work. She needed a good end to this night with Regina. " For letting you impose on my family once again? I don't see that as something you should be thanking me for Ms. Swan, but at least you still have manners."

Emma's stomach churned. Why did she have to do this? Sighing she brought the cleaned off plates over to the sink. Regina was filling the dish washer with the pans she had already rinsed out. Turning on the hot water Emma started to rinse her load.

" What? No witty come back this time sheriff?" Regina glanced at Emma and she just shook her head.

Emma began to hand Regina plates to place in the washer. The silence was horrible. Regina stopped and let out an irritated sigh. She took the plate and set it down" You have pasta sauce all over the bottom of your shirt. Your worse then a child."

Emma looked down to see the bottom of her flannel slightly stained with red sauce. " Oh crap."

She watched Regina moved to a drawer and pull out a wash clothe. Regina looked nice in casual clothes, Emma remembered as she thought about last night. Her light tan Capri's hugged her in all the right ways and looked just as nice with her black slightly dressier t-shirt. She was beautiful... Emma just wanted to grab her, just to kiss her.

Dampening the rag with something in a clear bottle she stared towards Emma grabbing the hem of her shirt. Emma's breath hitched. The close proximity of the other women made her rather nervous. " I- it's okay. You don't have to do that,"

" If you let it sit it will stain Ms. Swan." Regina said simply. Her fingers brushed over her stomach and Emma jumped a little.

Their eyes met," No really. It's fine." Regina ignored Emma and continues to rub the spot. It began to fade away and Emma watched the concentration in Regina's eyes.

" There. Gone." Regina straightened up and Emma grabbed her hand. A surge of odd energy pulsed through Emma's finger tips.

" Thanks, I -" Regina yanked her hand away and she narrowed her eyes at Emma.

" Why do you have to do that?" Emma took a step closer to Regina.

" Do what? You are the one being inappropriate." she placed her hand on her hip and looked at Emma matter of factually.

Emma's jaw dropped. She let out a fake laugh, " ME?! Regina what are you playing at? i- I don't. Gah!" Emma threw her hands up, " WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME EVERY FUCKING STEP OF THE WAY? Everything I do is bad. Everything I try to do isn't good enough. Can you really not see that I'm not trying to fucking screw up your life? Can't you see? I'm tired of biting my tongue with you! I know you feel this, I know you know I would never hurt OR take Henry from you. I just don't get it."

Regina blinked, " I think it's time for you to go home Ms. Swan."

Emma scoffed and turned, " I shouldn't have expected any less from our dear mayor Mills. Nothing less from you." Emma nodded and started to walk out the manor. She couldn't resist the urge to slam the door as she went.

Emma sat on her bed trying to shake the Image of last night from her head. She loved her. There was nothing she could do about it. But if she didn't feel the same... she wasn't going to waist her time. Emma could respect that even though her heart told her she was wrong. Standing up Emma rubbed her face, stressed out more then she ever had been. She had to go see Mr. Gold. She had to do her job. She couldn't simply focus on Regina at this moment.

Regina hollered up the stairs, " Henry do you want me to drive you to school?" she tapped her heal waiting for him to answer.

A couple thumps and bumps later Henry was barreling down the steps shoving things into his school bags, " Yeah, mom did you sign my papers?"

" Yes there right here," Regina held the papers out to her son and followed him out the front door. Had he just called her mom? He hadn't done that in such a long time... she smiled as she watched him jog to the car.

" So there is going to be like a, uh, I guess team meeting tonight. At six." I started the car listening to him talk. " And if its okay can we go? I mean everyone will be there. And you can do normal mom stuff like, well I don't really know. But I think we get our jerseys tonight too. I'm really not sure if the rest of the team is going to like me. They have all played longer then I have."

" Henry love, breath." Regina watched him shocked as he rambled on.

" I- sorry I guess I'm just a little nervous to do this." Henry hung his head and looked at his hands. Regina considered trying to comfort him but didn't want to over step her bound. She knew he was acting a little odd since last night, being nice and all... but she didn't understand why.

" Henry its okay to be nervous. Listen when I was a little girl, my father taught me how to ride horses. I was so excited when he told me that he was going to teach me how, but when I got there I was so afraid that I didn't want to learn. My father told me that maybe I just wasn't ready yet. The next month we went down again and I tried. I LOVED it. So if you want to try this, try it. If you do not like it you do not have to play but you have to at least try it out. You may love it more then you already anticipate." Regina looked over at her son.

" I didn't know that you road horses." Henry looked shocked that their where things he didn't know about his mother.

Regina rolled her eyes. " Is that really all that you got from that?" He really is Emma's son, she thought.

He shook his head. " No. I guess you're right,"Regina pulled to a stop and he looked over at her.

" Thanks mom." realizing they had stopped out front of the school he grabbed his bag and ran off for school.

She watched him leaving her. This time watching him walk away from her wasn't what she had became accustomed too over the past year. This time she knew he would come back, she knew for some reason, her son was happy with her.

Regina pulled away from the curb and her thoughts turned to Emma. It hit her just then that maybe something was really going on. Henry was warming up to her and so was the sheriff. At that moment she realized just why she had left the house so early this morning. She needed to stop and see a friend. Dear old Rumpelstiltskin.

EMMA POV

I loved the sound of my bug. It always makes me happy. I tried not to grin to myself as I stepped out of the old gal and shoved my keys into my jacket pocket. It was a rather lovely day for Storybrook Mane. A whopping 50 degrees with winds up to 10 mph followed by an over caste sky. I almost wished that Regina liked warm places, so I could have drove to Florida instead of Mane.

Glancing around to my desired locations, the diner, I frowned. Gold was expecting me and I knew I couldn't be late. Crossing the street I studied his shop. Gold was supposed the be the owner of most of the town wasn't he? Why would he want to own a pawn shop? I mean he should be rollin in bank. Whatever, his life.

The door jingled and I felt like I stepped into a hordes heaven. " Damn." shelves among shelves of books and doo dads lay before me. ' He must have had remodeled. I don't remember it looking like this in here.'

" Sorry deary, I moved things around a bit to make sure if who ever broke in here wouldn't be finding what they where looking for." Ew, the sound of Gold's creepy voice dowsed my inside like liquid ice. I didn't like him at all. He just freaked me out.

" It looks... nice." I gave the old man a smile and followed him as he gestured me back towards, where I guess his office was.

" We can talk back here. I have some paper work on the locks, the damage and who I think may have done it, and what they may be looking for." I loved how he did all of my work for me.

We slipped behind the counter and I saw an odd white globe sitting under it. Huh, that's an odd one. Realizing I stopped I look a few quick steps to catch up with Mr Gold. We passed through a red curtain and there was a wooden table covered in papers. " So, I got you copies of everyone who rents form me and what they rent, reasons why they aren't fond of me, what deals I've made with who." He picked up a specific stack and shoved it at me, " These are the records and the video footage DVD of who I believe it -"

The bell jingled, " Gold!?" Regina's voice boomed through the store sending shivers down my spine.

" Uh, give me one second deary." Gold hobbled off towards Regina and I stood stock still, tuning my ears up to ten so I could hear every word that was about to be said.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?" Regina's tone was fierce.

" What ever are you talking about Regina?"

" You know damn well what you have done here." Regina was pissed... what did he do? I took a couple steps towards the curtain.

" I'm sorry deary I have no idea what you are talking about. Now if you don't mind me I have work to do."

" Gold don't you even go there. You and I know well enough that you put a spell of Emma and Henry. What are you playing at." My stomach dropped. Spell? What?

" If I was playing at something you would know... what do you mean a spell?" Golds voice became a soft purr something not quiet his own...

" Don't play stupid here." I feel stupid... what the hell...

" Regina dear. Would I look so interested if I didn't already know."

A few moments passed in silence. My stomach started to turn as my ear's strained to hear any sounds. Then Regina started again. " It's suddenly like everything is working like they are taking a shine to me. The sheriff, Hen... Gold look I know you did it you made this mess you need to fix it. You and I both know your the only one in the past hundred years who has bottled true love."

" No... no I am not deary." I could hear the smile in his voice. I crept closer to the red curtain listening with everything I had. How the hell do you bottle love?

" Who?" I almost wanted to run at the sound of Regina's voice. Never had I heard such venom in her tone.

" I think you know who deary." Gold let out the strangest laugh. I had no idea he laughed like that.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PAYING AT! THIS IS NOT A GAME! THIS IS NO ONCE UPON A TIME RUMPLED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" something large crashed to the ground and Gold gasped. " TELL ME NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW." Regina growled.

Oh my god. Thoughts ran through my head either to step in or to listen. My body felt thick as I tried to think of the best thing to do. " Regina STOP!"

I pushed through the curtain to see something I was not expecting to see. Gold was hanging in mid air grasping his throat, Regina had her hand up clenching it. Her eye's met mine and Gold fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I didn't even realize I had drawn my gun until I watched her shocked eye's leave mine and hover over my hand.

" Someone better say something fast." my body felt like someone else as I stood in the musty old room with these two crazy people.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Regina as she mugged me. " You're in this too aren't you?" She took a step towards me and I lowered my gun. " You want to see me crumble don't you Ms. Swan?"An evil smile curled over Regina's lips and she laughed.

" What the hell are you talking about? Are you on drugs?!" my stomach knotted up and I looked to Gold as he stood grabbing for his cane. " I only came to check on a fucking breaking and entering Regina. You're the one who came in here like a mad women!"

Regina studied me hard. My body was shaking. Something towards the topic of everything Henry had been pushing on me was now dancing around in my head. Spells, evil witches, happy endings... love. My heart pounded in my chest and I reached for it. At the same time Regina reached for her own.

" He he he! Well isn't that a sight! The bonding of the souls!"

" What are you talking about?" Nothing was making since and I was becoming a little irate. I kept my eyes on Regina trying to find a way to make cents of the scene in front of me.

" You should know you are working with him." Regina spat at me.

Jaw dropped and with my defenses down I gawked at her, " What the HELL are you TALKING about?"

she scoffed, " You're just playing games. Just like the crocodile does."

" WHA- WHAT?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I pointed at Regina and began walking towards her. " You- I- GAH! Why does everything have to be a game to you? Why can't you just except things the way they are sometimes Regina!"

Only inches apart, I felt the heat radiating from her body. Her red lips pulled back in the widest, most fraud smile I'd ever seen. " True love, fake true love, whatever you want to think is going on here... don't ever let it slip your mind that I will kill you in the matter of seconds, you ever get in my face like that again Ms. Swan."

She turned to leave but I wasn't letting her go that easy. I wanted some god damn answers. I grabbed her wrist and she gasped. In the matter of seconds the room was filled with a glow of white and purple. Small orbs of light danced around the two of us as smoke encircled us. " Let me go!" Regina yelled at me as I grabbed her other arm.

" Let me in!" I looked her in the eyes, watching her light brown eyes turn purple along the edges.

" No!" Regina began to cry as the smoke danced around us. My heart began to ache so intensely that I couldn't bear it.

" Regina. Please..." I pulled her towards me and she attempted to push away as I pulled her closer. In the matter of seconds we where in the air floating in Golds shop. Out of no where Regina disappeared. My gut dropped. The room was spinning. The dark smoke removed any ability to see. My head was spinning and suddenly I was falling.

Sorry this update took so long. I wasn't too sure how I wanted to take the story right away. So read, review (: thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

REGINA

I looked over Ms. Swans motionless body on the dusty hard wood floor of Golds shop. Silly girl... you have no idea whats going on.

" You stopped the bond." Golds slimy tone danced through the air.

" You need to listen to me very clearly." I smiled at him as I crossed the room walking towards him.

" Did you make a deal with the girl?"

folding his hands precariously on his cane he looked at me quizzically. " Why would I disclose those details to you?"

" Because Rumpled, you and I both know she holds some kind of importance to you. From the moment she set foot in this town you knew the danger she holds towards breaking this curse. I will kill her. Nothing is holding me back from that." my jaw hurt from clenching so sightly as I spoke to this snake of a man.

My mind was being pulled in so many directions. A love bond was almost formed between that silly girl and I... it was almost too strong for me to postpone. How could he make things feel this real? Why else would Emma be here besides to have this happen? Stupid imp.

We stared at each other for a good thirty seconds before he spoke. " I want something in return." oh of corse he wants something. " what do you know of love Madam Mayor?"

" Excuse me?" I watched him as he walked towards Emma's motionless body. Every bone in my body wanted to move to stand in front of her. To protect her from every possible threat he may be to her, but I could not. He would call my bluff before I even found out what I needed to know.

" Did you ever study it? Your mother ever tell you of love dearie?" He looked down into Emma's face as he spoke never looking at me.

Of corse she had. She told me more times then not that love was weakness. Pointless. " What of my mother?"

" Now now Regina. I taught your mother everything she knew. Did you know that? Somethings she even taught me. Like how to love." He let out a sigh as he walked back around the counter. My eyes watched his every move like a hawk as I soaked up every word that he spoke. " Everything your mother gained was because of me." He spat the words harshly as if cursing her as he picked up a box.

" She was a fantastic woman with a very pure heart... until she realized that love is weakness. She took her own heart out of her chest and shoved it in one of her damn boxes before she could ever let another soul let her see love. One thing she did teach me before this happened though was, how to bottle love." In the box he held in his hands was a flask. He picked it up and held it up for me to see. The light shined through it making the pink and blue gems dance in the liquid.

" Love cannot be-" I started to say but he stopped me with his hand.

" No. Love most defiantly can be bottled dearie and this is the proof. These are two hairs. One from Snow White. The other from Charming. I've tried many times to replicate this but it's too hard to catch true love like this." Placing it back in the box he tucked it away.

" Your mother had a bottle as that one a many number of years ago. She used it many years ago as well..."

Gold grabbed a vile out of the same drawer he pulled the box from. Quizzically I watched him. I didn't really understand where my mother came into all of this... " The key is, it has to be pure love." walking over he pulled a hair from Emma's head and dropped it into the vile. " It can not be metaled with dearie."

He put his hand out in front of me. " What? So a hair is going to prove to me what I want to know?"

He nodded.

" So if it works... that means what exactly." I crossed my arms over my chest trying to keep myself under control. Reminding myself to breath was something I was not used to.

" Oh my Queen please tell me you are not that rusted from this world! You avoided studying love! You pushed it so far away that you could not comprehend it yourself. But you see dearie... I not only know and see all, I am all. One person dear. You can love only one." He beckoned me to hurry with the hair.

I pulled a single hair from my head and held it about his hand. One love... only one. Only two people have bottled love... Daniel, mother... Emma...

" Ah, alas." The hair fell from my fingers and into his. The air in the shop was thick in my lungs as I watched him slip the hair into the bottle.

A small pink glow illuminated the bottle. Small blue orbs began to swim around the hairs as they wrapped around each other. Gold laughed. My head began to swim. I looked to Emma. Fuck.

I moved to her leaning down. What was I to do? How was I to explain this to her? I wouldn't. It would be like it never happened. Scooping her up in my arms I was slightly shocked at how much she actually weighed.

" What are you doing?" Gold went to place the bottle down as I disappeared behind the red curtain Emma had come from.

" Make some tea. Sit out some papers," propping her head up on her hand, I sat her down in one of the two chairs that where pulled up to the round table.

I took in her features for a moment longer. My heart was confused. " She will think it to be just a dream." I looked at him for a long moment trying to figure if this man was lying to me or just trying to get something out of me. My mind ached as much as my heart did. I wanted nothing more then to believe that Emma loved me, but believing that meant that the whole reason everyone was here was unneeded... the sadness that coated my life was just a fog that would blow away with a gust of wind. I wasn't fully sure I could admit that to myself right this moment...

Gold gave me a little nod and left the room. With one last glance at the blond haired woman who was meant to have my heart, I left the room to go off to work.

For those of you who are keeping up on the story I am sooo sorry for the wait on this. I've had a bit of a hard time trying to figure out where I want this to go. On top of that my computer crashed and I lost the chapters I had written and it was odd to redirect what I had written already. Anyway, I hope you enjoy leave me comments tell me what you think ! (:


End file.
